User talk:BradFraggle
John John! Thanks for adding the phot, Brad! That was quick service. Also, nice revision on The Cosby Show page, managing to tie all the information together in a coherent manner (not easy under the circs!) --Andrew, Aleal 02:26, 2 February 2006 (UTC) Character Evolution Hey Brad: I was away from my computer last night and all day today, and I just saw what you've been doing with the Character Evolution pages. YOU ARE SO AWESOME. I can't believe you created all those pages in a day! They're so beautiful -- such great pictures! And I like the way you tweaked the tables; they look really good now. I also like that you left a lot of spaces for people to add more information and pictures... That's a good wiki trick, to create a structure for pages and then count on other people to come and fill it in some more. I love it. These are great pages! I'm going to post them as the "Today on Muppet Wiki", to give them more attention and to get more people involved in adding to them. -- Danny Toughpigs 00:54, 1 February 2006 (UTC) :Thanks! I just love the idea of these pages. I can't wait to see other people's additions. They still need a lot of work (I left a lot of gaps and holes)..but they are a great start. I know that in time they will be great once the wiki community all adds to them! Thanks, again. They were real fun to get starting. ''- BradFraggle 01:11, 1 February 2006 (UTC)'' Dog City Episode Guide What ho, Brad! For someone with a Fraggle username, you've been working like a doozer. Great work with the episode guides, and I see you've added new ones to your to-do list. I've been wanting to revamp the Dog City page myself when time allows. Anyway, if you haven't encountered it yet, this page, from animation producer Nelvana, is the best episode guide available as far as plot/title info (though as with so many other Saturday morning shows, outside of season premieres, precise air dates aren't easy to come by). I particularly liked the fact that most of the episode descriptions include synopses of both the cartoon and Muppet frame plots. (And as a note, when/if you undertake this, "Gotta Have Hart" was the only episode to feature puppet versions of Ace Hart, Bugsy Vile, and Rosie O'Gravy). --Andrew, Aleal 13:39, 27 January 2006 (UTC) ::Thanks! That was a big help. I got a first pass of a Dog City episode guide up now. -- BradFraggle 00:36, 28 January 2006 (UTC) To-Do list I saw your new To-Do list addition. I like the way you think. :) -- Danny Toughpigs 06:02, 25 January 2006 (UTC) :I saw your list the other day and thought, "hmm, what a good idea". -- BradFraggle 06:14, 25 January 2006 (UTC) ::Yeah, the thing that tickled me is that you just finished a big project and crossed that off your list, and then you came up with a new big project, and add added that to the list. Sweet. -- Danny Toughpigs 06:18, 25 January 2006 (UTC) Three-performer box Hey Brad: I just made a new performer box template for characters (like the Dinosaurs folks) who were operated by three puppeteers. It's called Performer3, and it works the same way as the Performer and Performer2 templates. I just put it up on the Robbie Sinclair page. The code looks like this: -- so if you want to use that for the Dinosaurs, then there you go. -- Danny Toughpigs 19:15, 24 January 2006 (UTC) Congratulations! Congratulations on finishing the Dinosaurs stuff! That's awesome. -- Danny Toughpigs 02:23, 23 January 2006 (UTC) :Thanks. Now I'm going back and adding the Wiki links, some more trivia/notes, and double checking everything. Maybe if I get inspired some pictures too. -- BradFraggle 02:25, 23 January 2006 (UTC) ::Man, you are so hooked. By the way, check out the Muppet Wiki: Top 25 -- you're #18 right now, and clearly rising. -- Danny Toughpigs 02:29, 23 January 2006 (UTC) :::I'm Brad and I'm a Wikiholic. -- BradFraggle 02:32, 23 January 2006 (UTC) ::::Yeah, aren't we all. :) I saw your nomination for Today on Muppet Wiki -- that's a good idea. I'll put it up in a couple days, when the Dinosaurs DVD cycles off the page, just so there aren't two Dinosaurs items on the page at the same time. But it'll definitely be there. The episode guide is great! -- Danny Toughpigs 13:58, 23 January 2006 (UTC) Skeksis Nice job in adding all those Dark Crystal characters. Do you know which one was the High Priest Skeksis? I'd like to set up a redirect. -- Scarecroe 17:05, 20 January 2006 (UTC) :The High Priest is SkekZok (performed by Jim Henson). And I just set up a redirect for you. -- BradFraggle 19:24, 21 January 2006 (UTC) ::What's up with Skeksi? Never seen that outside your Skeksis articles. Skeksis is its own plural, so I don't think we need that term. --Erik Ebrowne 00:08, 24 January 2006 (UTC) In Development Hey Brad, I created a template for articles about projects currently in development or in production. Just type at the top of the article. I'll be playing around with the templates later tonight, so don't be alarmed if you see changes. -- Scarecroe 22:43, 19 January 2006 (UTC) Creature Shop Movies Hi Brad: Scott added his idea to the Creature Shop Movies discussion... What do you think? -- Danny Toughpigs 18:07, 19 January 2006 (UTC) Brad, I presume? Hey, man -- You're adding a lot of cool stuff today. Is your name actually Brad? Let me know, and I'll add you to the Community portal page. I want to respond to you about stuff, but it's always hard for me to talk to somebody if I'm not sure of their name... -- Danny Toughpigs 22:40, 13 Jan 2006 (UTC) : Yes my name is Brad. -- BradFraggle 22:48, 13 Jan 2006 (UTC) ::Great, it's nice to meet you! I added you to the Community portal. -- Danny Toughpigs 22:50, 13 Jan 2006 (UTC) Bert and Ernie page That was a great rewrite on the Bert and Ernie's Relationship page. I like the way you arranged the page to highlight the quotes; it's very clean and readable now. -- Toughpigs 16:10, 3 Jan 2006 (UTC) Talk box Hi, I saw that you posted a question on the Sprocket talk page. On the wiki, the best way to get people to respond to your talk page questions is to post a "talk box" on the article page. All you have to do is edit the article page, and put at the top. That puts a box in that alerts people to your question, and it automatically adds the page to the Active Talk Pages listing. I'm glad you're checking up on stuff -- I don't know why Dean says Sprocket is in MTI either... -- Toughpigs 05:59, 3 Jan 2006 (UTC) Welcome! Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! It's good to see you jumping in and adding to pages. My name's Danny, I'm one of the admins here. Check out the page to help you get started. Let me know if there's anything I can help you with! -- Toughpigs 05:32, 3 Jan 2006 (UTC)